Unexpected Distractions
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: During a sparring match, John gets distracted.


**It's been a while since I put anything up for this fandom, but today I found a folder full of finished one-shots (I believe they were part of a longer fic I never really got around to finishing) and I liked this one, so I thought 'What the hell' and put it up. So, here it is.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, the recognizable characters are not mine, and leave me a comment if you can.**

**See ya!**

* * *

Sheppard slowly circled his opponent, watching carefully as she twirled her sticks, her eyes locked on his. The last few times he had ended up on his ass, and he knew he had to think of a different tactic if he wanted to avoid that again, but sometimes she just moved so fast.

She came at him and he brought his stick up, both colliding with each other with an audible _thwack._ She used her other stick to hit his arm, distracting him long enough to free up both her weapons. She then came at him faster, her arms two blurs. John tried to defend himself, ducking and weaving as best as he could, but she was, once again, too fast and he ended up on the floor again.

"Can I call a timeout?" he asked feeling a stick digging into his ribs.

"This will be your third," Teyla replied with a smile, offering him a hand.

"Only my second," he muttered sullenly, accepting her hand. Once he was standing, he moved towards his bag to grab a drink of water. Teyla offered him a second smile as she joined him, waiting patiently while he took his timeout.

"Perhaps if you practiced regularly…" she started slowly.

"I told you before, I'll tell you again, I could practice ten hours a day. You'd still knock me on my ass," John replied lightly. He took a second drink, replaced his water bottle in his bag, and nodded, "Let's go again."

"Are you sure? We could always take another timeout," Teyla teased lightly, a small smile on her face.

"Just start the damn fight," Sheppard retorted grinning and they returned to the middle of the gym. John snatched his sticks off the mat and straightened to face her.

She gave him a feral grin as she circled him, twirling her sticks again. He copied her, knowing the twirling wasn't going to do much for him. Of course it wasn't going to do much harm either. Watching her closely, he was able to reflect her as she came at him, but his victory was short lived when she whacked him in the back of the leg, sending him to his knees.

"One more try," he said pushing himself to his feet.

Teyla didn't respond, she just began circling him again, clutching her sticks at her side. He came at her first, sticks at the ready, but she effortlessly blocked his attack. He backed off a step, coming at her again, using his height to his advantage. He managed to hit her shoulder, but he barely had time to congratulate himself when she came at him again.

Sticks clashed at lightning speed, neither opponent paying much attention to anything around them. Had they been paying attention, they would have noticed Ronon standing in the doorway watching them, a smirk on his face, and a group of airmen hovering directly behind him.

John was certain he was getting the upper hand on Teyla, a rarity for him, and he wasn't about to lose it just yet. When he found an opening, a swift hit to her leg that'd bring her down, he went for it only to have his radio coming to life from across the gym.

"_Sheppard, you need to see this!"_ Rodney's breathless voice caught his attention. He turned at the worst possible second, feeling something connect with the side of his head.

**SGA**

He came to a few seconds later, though it felt like hours, to Teyla's concerned eyes and Ronon's grinning face. Behind them were a group airmen, watching with trepidation, no doubt unsure just how to react to their CO being taken down because he of an unintended distraction.

"Doctor Beckett is on his way," Teyla stated sitting back on her heels.

"That's going to leave a bruise," Ronon commented turning Sheppard's head so he could get a better look at the colonel's new wound.

"Are you okay?" Teyla questioned as John slowly sat up.

"I'm fine," he replied. He knew she probably didn't believe him, but he was fine. His head hurt a little, but other than that the room wasn't spinning and he didn't feel nauseous. He may have actually avoided a concussion.

"Out of the way," Beckett's voice sounded and the airmen parted to let the Scottish doctor through. He knelt down next to the colonel, opening his medical bag, and pulled out the dreaded penlight.

"How did this happen?" he asked as he shined it into John's eyes. The light left behind small, colorful balls as each eye was checked.

"We were sparring when Rodney called John on his radio," Teyla explained quickly. "John turned and I managed to hit him."

"I'm fine," Sheppard insisted.

"I'd believe you if you didn't always insist you're fine," Beckett replied getting to his feet. He briefly met Ronon's eyes and the taller man nodded. Together, despite his protests, they helped Sheppard to his feet. It was then that the room tilted and he would have ended up back on the floor had they not been holding him up.

"I'm going to kill Rodney," he grumbled as they helped him out of the gym and towards the infirmary.


End file.
